1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the field of disposable cutting boards and more particularly relates to a cutting board having a toughened plastic upper sheet adhered to a lower base. In one embodiment the cutting board can be reversible and have plastic sheets adhered on each side of the base.
2. History of the Prior Art
Cutting boards are well known in the prior art and have significant problems with the build up of bacteria thereon, especially when the cutting boards have been cut by knives. Such cuts made in cutting boards harbor bacteria. It is difficult to thoroughly clean cutting boards whether made of wood or plastic. Due to their cost and apparent sturdiness, cutting boards of the prior art are seldom thrown away or replaced.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new cutting board which is disposable. The advantage of a disposable cutting board is that bacteria buildup on the cutting board is limited as the cutting board is thrown away after one or limited time-usage. The structure of this invention is a cutting board of typical dimensions with an upper surface of a toughened plastic sheet, such as a polypropylene sheet which is flat and which is adhered to a papier-mxc3xa2chxc3xa9 base by an adhesive. The base can be a papier-mxc3xa2chxc3xa9 product including cardboard or a foamed plastic such as foamed polystyrene, polyurethane, polyacrylic, phenolic or equivalent. The use of a phenolic foam has the advantage in that it is germicidal in nature and would extend the cutting board""s life by suppressing bacterial growth. Even when a phenolic foam board is disposed of, it will continue to be bactericidal and lessen odors in the trash and/or landfill. When the cutting board""s cover sheet has been cut through or the board has had much use, the cutting board should be disposed of before there is a significant bacterial buildup. The cutting board of this invention can be molded in one embodiment with a trough around its perimeter for the collection of fluids. The cutting boards can be provided in a stacked pile which can be easily packaged for sale.